cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Swedish Empire
The Swedish Empire (TSE) was a microalliance on the Black Sphere, protected by Nordreich. They were founded on May 24, 2010 and became the Second Trilateral Commission near the end of August 2010. Charter Article I. Membership Section A. Applying Any nation may apply to the Swedish Empire, provided they… # Are not on any ZI, PZI, or EZI list # Are not at war with any nation # Are not in debt to another alliance # Have an appropriate ruler and nation name # Fill out the application format properly # Is not on the No Entry List of the Empire Section B. Activity All nations in the Empire are required to post at least one time every week. Failure to do so the first time will result in a warning; failure to do so a second week will result in suspension of voting privileges; failure to do so a third week may result in expulsion from the Empire. These penalties will be waived if the member posts a Notification of Absence, citing a valid reason for future activity. If an emergency occurred, the member may inform the government of the emergency after the inactivity, and should post evidence, if available. Article II. Government The Imperial government shall be divided into three groups; the Noble Council, the Grand Council, and the Imperial Court. Section A. Imperial Court The Imperial Court is the highest body of the Empire, consisting of the Emperor, Chancellor, and Imperial Adviser. A1. Emperor The Emperor (or Empress) is the name of the monarch and overall ruler of the alliance. He or she is authorized to propose bills, charter changes, treaties, and war. War cannot be declared and treaties cannot be signed without the Emperor’s consent. He or she can also authorize the ZI or PZI of a nation. The Emperor can also veto other proposals, but may be overridden by a 75% vote from the Noble Council. During times of crisis, the Emperor may be vested with Emergency Powers by a 75% vote by the Noble Council. The Emergency Powers allows the Emperor to suspend the Noble Council for a period of up to one month, and act as the only authority of the Empire. The Emperor will rule until death or until abdication. In the event that the Emperor resigns, he is to select his successor. Should the Emperor suddenly vanish for an extended period of time, the membership may vote on a new Emperor. Should the old Emperor return within one week of the election’s result, he may choose to return to power. The Emperor may be removed by an 80% vote directly from the members of the alliance. A2. Chancellor The Chancellor is the secondary authority of the Empire. He or she is the individual that will assume the role of the Emperor during temporary absences. When the emperor is present, the Chancellor may propose bills, charter changes, and treaties. In the absence of the emperor, the Chancellor will assume all of the Emperor’s powers, but may not request Emergency Powers, and any decrees he makes can be overturned by the Emperor upon return. In the event of the Emperor’s sudden, extended disappearance, the Chancellor will act as Emperor while the election is held. The Chancellor is appointed by the Emperor, and serves until the Emperor relieves him, resignation, or death. The Chancellor may be removed by a 75% direct membership vote. A3. Imperial Adviser The Imperial Adviser is a purely honorific position. The Adviser holds absolutely no power, but may view the same things as the Chancellor. He or she is appointed by the Emperor, and will serve until death or resignation. This is a position of great honor, and will only be filled when the Emperor deems a citizen to be loyal enough to be trusted with the information. The Adviser will weigh in on all situations, and may exercise the basic member right to propose charter changes, but has no authority whatsoever. Section B. Grand Council The Grand Council are the department heads of the Empire. They are in charge of certain fields in the alliance. Each Chairman may appoint one deputy. The Chairmen are appointed by the Emperor, but must undergo a confirmation from the Noble Council to assume their duties. They may be relieved at any time by the Emperor. B1. Chairman of Foreign Affairs The Chairman of Foreign Affairs is charged with managing inter-alliance relations, maintaining the Diplomatic Corps, Q&As, and representing the foreign interests of the alliance in absence of the Emperor and Chancellor. The CoFA may propose treaties B2. Chairman of Finance The Chairman of Finance is charged with managing the economic wing of the Empire. This includes finding trade circles for members, alliance-wide tech deals, aid programs, and the banking system. The CoF may propose economic agreements, such as mass tech deals. B3. Chairman of the Interior The Chairman of the Interior is charged with managing various internal factors of the alliance. He or she is to maintain lists of the members of the Houses, manage and forward complaints, managing the Academy, and ensuring the good behavior of the alliance in public settings. The CoI is also in charge of the alliance's judiciary system; the Chairman will act as the judge, and the Chancellor and Chairman will both agree on five jurors from the membership body. A majority of the jury must agree for the citizen to be convicted. The Chairman will then propose a sentence, which will be submitted to the Emperor for review, then carried out. B3. Chairman of Defense The Chairman of Defense is charged with managing the alliance’s military. In times of peace, he or she must organize squads, deal with rogues, ensure the carrying out of ZI sentences, and ensure military readiness. The CoD may appoint Captains in lieu of a deputy. The Captains are in charge of the military wing of each House. Section C. Noble Council The Noble Council is elected by members of their House once every four months. Houses are divided up by nation strength. Each House elects one Noble Councilor, or Prince. The Princes are to represent their House’s wishes during government discussions. The Noble Council collectively vote on certain issues. The Council votes on treaties, bills, and charter changes. A 66% majority is required to pass a treaty, bill, or charter change. The Noble Council will not be enacted until The Swedish Empire exceeds 45 members; until then, the Grand Council shall act as the de facto Noble Council. Section D. Membership Body The basic citizens of the Empire are allowed to vote directly on certain issues specified in other parts of the charter, and may propose bills and charter changes. Article III. Foreign Processes Certain foreign processes have prerequisites to take effect. Section A. Treaties Treaties require a 66% vote by the Noble Council and the support of the Emperor. Section B. War War may only be declared with a simple majority from the Noble Council and the support of the Emperor. War can only be proposed by the government. In the event of a direct assault on an MDP ally of the Empire, this process does not apply. In the event that an ally of the Empire is attacked for honoring their own treaty obligations, or if an ODP partner is attacked, the process still applies. Article IV. Charter Amendments Any citizen may propose an amendment to the charter. Charter amendments require a 66% Noble Council vote and the support of the Emperor. The Emperor may veto charter amendments, but the veto can be overruled by a 75% direct membership vote. History Timeline * May 24, 2010: TSE declares existence and signs a protectorate with Nordreich Foreign Affairs